


Ummm, No

by FairyNiamh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Just a floppy mess.





	Ummm, No

**Author's Note:**

> Drivven asked for the Eleventh Doctor and Rory, and she gets this.

"So, are you a doctor, doctor; or are you one of those up-tight thinking doctors?"

The Doctor just stared at the man and shook his head. "Even a thinking doctor is a doctor."

"No, I mean, you can use that thing-a-majig, Rose keeps talking about, and tell if there is something wrong with a person. You can do that, right?"

"Well Ricky..."

"It's Mickey," he swiftly corrected.

"Right, _Mickey_ , what is the problem? Huh? Isn’t that what any _doctor_ would ask?"

The younger man looked left and right, making sure there was no one around. "I can't get _it_ up."

"It?"

" _IT!_ ," he hissed waving his hand in front of his groin.

The Doctor drew his mouth together, trying not to laugh. "You want my advice?"

"Please!" he begged.

"Right, well _this_ is a Sonic Screwdriver, it fixes many things, one thing it doesn't fix is _wood_. Try to cut back on our masturbation session. Instead of five or six times a day, maybe twice a day. Good day to you."

Rose was in the T.A.R.D.I.S. laughing at the Doctor's frustration. "He's thick, that one."

"Oh, he's not that bad."

"Nutters, the lot of you humans are nutters," he muttered as he set in the next coordinates.

"And you wouldn't want us any other way," she sing-songed. Winding the Doctor up was so much fun.

~Fin~


End file.
